gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Staffel 4
Die 4. Staffel von Game of Thrones wurde bereits am 2. April 2013 aufgrund der hohen Einschaltquoten der ersten Episode der 3. Staffel von HBO bestätigt und wird ab dem 6. April 2014 mit ebenfalls zehn Episoden ausgestrahlt.'Game of Thrones' renewed for season 4, Entertainment Weekly (EW.com), 2. April 2013. Die Dreharbeiten begannen am 8. Juli 2013 und fanden vorwiegend in Nordirland statt.HBO hit series 'Game of Thrones' casting information for season four, Acting Auditions.org, 17. Juni 2013. Zu den weiteren Drehorten gehören Island, Schottland, Malta und Kroatien.Upptökur á Game of Thrones hefjast í júlí, visir.is, 25. Juni 2013. __TOC__ Videos Teaser Season_4_Teaser_-_Dragons Season 4 Teaser - Stark Season 4 Teaser - Tyrion Trailer Game of Thrones Trailer 2 - Vengeance (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 4 Trailer 1 Specials Game of Thrones Season 4 Fire and Ice Foreshadowing Game of Thrones On the Set of Season 4 (making of) HBO 2013 Yearender (HBO) Bilder GOTSeason4Promo1 (1).jpg GOTSeason4Promo1 (2).jpg GOTSeason4Promo1 (3).jpg GOTSeason4Promo1 (4).jpg GOTSeason4Promo1 (5).jpg GOTSeason4Promo1 (6).jpg GOTSeason4Promo1 (7).jpg GOTSeason4Promo1 (8).jpg GOTSeason4Promo1 (9).jpg GOTSeason4Promo1 (10).jpg GOTSeason4Promo1 (11).jpg GOTSeason4Promo1 (12).jpg GOTSeason4Promo1 (13).jpg GOTSeason4Promo1 (14).jpg GOTSeason4Promo1 (15).jpg GOTSeason4Promo1 (16).jpg GOTSeason4Promo1 (17).jpg Besetzung Zurückkehrende Darsteller *Emilia Clarke als Daenerys Targaryen *Aidan Gillen als Petyr "Kleinfinger" Baelish *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Lena Headey als Cersei Lennister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Jaime Lennister *Charles Dance als Tywin Lennister *Jack Gleeson als Joffrey Baratheon *Stephen Dillane als Stannis Baratheon *Natalie Dormer als Margaery Tyrell *Sophie Turner als Sansa Stark *Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Bran Stark *Maisie Williams als Arya Stark *Michelle Fairley als Catelyn Stark *Rose Leslie als Ygritte *Iain Glen als Jorah Mormont *Carice van Houten als Melisandre *Jerome Flynn als Bronn *Kerry Ingram als Sharin Baratheon@Kerry_Ingram, Twitter.com, 20. Juni. 2013. *Kit Harington als Jon Schnee *Kate Dickie als Lysa ArrynSlynt, Lysa and Rorge set to return for S4, Winter is Coming.net, 25. Juni 2013. *Dominic Carter als Janos Slynt *Andy Beckwith als RorgeShepperd-Fox.co.uk *Owen Teale als Ser Alliser ThorneOwen Teale on getting passionate with Zoe Wanamaker, Wales Online.co.uk, 20. Mai 2013. *Art Parkinson als Rickon Stark@ArtRickonrockon, Twitter.com, 1. Juli 2013. *Iwan Rheon als Ramsay SchneeActor Iwan Rheon: My Game Of Thrones character Ramsay Snow is a right scumbag – and that’s fun to play, Metro.co.uk, 2. Juli 2013. *Kristian Nairn als HodorGame of Owns: Hodor and Friends, Winter is Coming.net, 9. Juli 2013. *Josef Altin als Pypar@JosefAltin, Twitter.com, 2. Juli 2013. *Tony Way als Dontos HollardDay 5: The first week of filming, Winter is Coming.net, 12. Juli 2013. *Charlotte Hope als Myranda Neue Darsteller *Pedro Pascal als Prinz Oberyn Martell, die Rote Viper'Game of Thrones' casts major season 4 role: Oberyn the Red Viper, EW.com, 28. Juni 2013. *Octavia Selena Alexandru als Kind des Waldes kreativetalent Agency.tv *Mark Gatiss als Tycho Nestoris 'Game of Thrones' casts 'Sherlock' actor in season 4, EW.com, 17. Juli 2013. *Brenock O'Connor als Junge in Hamlet@TTWUK (The Theatre Workshop), Twitter.com, 16. Juli 2013. *Indira Varma als Ellaria Sand, Oberyns Geliebte'Game of Thrones' casts 'Rome' actress for season 4, 25. Juli 2013. *Roger Ashton-Griffiths als Maes TyrellThe Wedding Guest, GRRMs Livejournal, 29. Juli 2013. *Struan Rodger als dreiaugiger Rabe Castingaufrufe *Styr, der Magnar von ThennConQuesT 44 report: George R. R. Martin notes, Tower of the Hand.com, 27. Mai 2013. Episodenliste Referenzen en:Season 4 Kategorie:Staffel 4 Kategorie:Staffeln